Baby, Good Night
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: Sayang, maafkan aku. Malam ini saja, izinkan aku bersenang-senang. Malam ini saja, izinkan aku melupakanmu. Kemudian besok aku akan kembali memelukmu seperti biasa. Baby, good night. Aku akan menemanimu. Dan setelahnya aku akan pergi berdansa di bawah sinar bulan. / OOC, Sasuke POV / Rated M untuk amannya / One-shoot / Enjoy Reading :)


Hay hay sobat Shera semuaaaa~  
(^o^)/  
*geplaks, sok kenal*

Shera's back nih~  
Setelah fakum beberapa minggu. (Berapa ya?)  
Shera hadir dengan One-shoot Fict.

Btw sebenernya Shera nggak tau ini genre-nya apa ya?  
Sementara Shera masukin ke romance dulu.  
Kalo ada yang tau, review yah?

Ok, enjoy reading it~

* * *

**Shera Liuzaki**, present:

.

.

A short story based on K-song.  
One-shoot

.

Teenagers+ (Soft Lime)

.

(**Warning** : **OOC**. Cerita ini hanya untuk Fun alias Just for Fun.

Genre nya Fun, diambil dari sudut pandang cowok remaja yang masih berjiwa '_free_'.

Jadi buat adek-adek yang baca jangan ditiru yah~ ^o^)

.

.

* * *

**BABY, GOOD NIGHT**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV, Normal POV in the end.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aaaahh~ hah~ enghh~ hah~"

Aku gelisah.

"Huu..ahh..uh uh uh."

Mendengar suaramu membuatku gila. Gila karena aku mabuk oleh hasrat ini. Taukah kau betapa indahnya lekukan tubuhmu itu saat menggeliat di bawahku. Peluh yang menetesi pelipismu dan turun hingga ke siku leher. Semuanya membuatku 'gerah'. Ingin sekali kujilati peluh itu, bahkan kusedot sampai bersih.

Memandikanmu tak perlu memakai air. Aku pun bisa melakukannya dengan tubuhku ini. Atau kau aku malah membuatmu semakin kotor? Oh, sayangku. Mata emeraldmu yang berkaca-kaca menatapku dan gumamanmu menyebut namaku, justru semakin membuatku tak ingin menghentikan hasrat ini.

"Enghh…Sasuke…haa..ahh…Aaaakkhh~!"

Sudah kesekian kalinya aku berhasil membuatmu menikmati apa itu yang dimanakan surga dunia. Tapi, bolehkah kini aku yang merasakannya?

Melihat kau yang terkapar lelah di pelukanku membuatku berpikir, mungkinkah perasaan ini muncul ketika aku sedang bersama gadis lain? Sesekali aku ingin membuktikannya juga.

Tanganku dengan lembut membelainya, membuatnya terlelap dalam lelahnya. Keningnya yang lebar itu kekecup mesra. Dan aku pun bangkit dari sana.

"Baby, good night."

-ooOoo-

Aku sudah menjalin hubungan selama lebih dari 3 tahun bersamanya. Aku mencintainya, dia yang usianya lebih tua 5 tahun dariku. Aku ini masih 17. Hey, aku masih muda bukan?

"Kau sedang apa, Sasuke?"

Hari ini aku kumpul-kumpul bersama sahabatku. Keempat sahabatku ini sudah berteman denganku sejak kecil. Kami ini memiliki prinsip tak akan absent kumpul-kumpul meski sudah punya pacar. Nah kalo istri, beda lagi lho ya~

Aku menatap bosan ke arah mereka, mereka berempat yang sedang mengunjingkan apa lah itu namanya, yang imut-imut, sexy, boros, cerewet, egois? Ah, aku ingat! Cewek.

"Hey, Pacarku nyebelin banget dah." Naruto memulai curhatnya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa lagi? Bukannya kemarin baru berantem, putus, trus tadi pagi baikan lagi. Kok jadi kayak lagu BBB-putus nyambung aja sih." Gaara yang masih sibuk maen game dengan Sasori jadi orang pertama yang menanggapinya.

"Halah, kayak punya pacar aja, berani komen!" bales Naruto, sepertinya dia duluan yang menyulut perang.

"Heh! Njiiiir!" Gaara berseru sambil menekan tompol _stik_ PS2 yang kubawa itu dengan keras.

'Ancur dah tuh.' Batinku sambil meliriknya.

"Hey guys, malam ini kita _hang out_ yuk." Sai terlihat menutup ponselnya dan memberikan saran. Pandangan kami pun menuju kepadanya—sebenernya nggak semua juga, Gaara dan Sasori masih sibuk melototin layar TV.

"Yak, menang! Bagus!" Gaara menjerit sambil melemparkan _stik _itu ke atas tinggi-tinggi, dan menangkapnya lagi.

'Ett dah, itu _stik _mahal tau, mahal!' batinku sambil melototin Gaara—sayangnya dia nggak sadar.

"Lah emang mau pada _hang out_ kemana?" Sasori yang tak ingin membahas mengenai kekalahanny—yang entah sudah keberapa ini dengan Gaara—hanya bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Semua hanya saling melempar pandangan, semua tak ada yang memberikan suara. Hanya gelengan dan tatapan bingung. Yah seperti inilah kalo cowok-cowok udah ngumpul. Sibuk masing-masing, pas udah ada usul yang _fix_, nggak bakalan ada yang keluar pendapat. Setuju, setuju aja.

"Nah, gimane kalo ke Diskotik aje?" Gaara berpendapat di sela keheningan.

"Lah, kenapa mendadak sunda?" akibat pertanyaan Sasori yang menyulut peperangan, Gaara menjitaknya dan memberikan pitingan jitunya.

"Tapi boleh juga tuh, udah lama nggak liat yang begini, begini, trus begini." Sahut Naruto sambil memperagakan tangannya yang membentuk 'biola Spanyol'. Tau kan maksudnya?

"Ha ha ha. Kita yang jomblo sih sah-sah aja dah. Nah loe loe pada yang punya pacar mau dikemanain tuh? Ketahuan, matilah kau! Wk wk wk."

Sialan nih Sai. Dia malah ngingetin aku tentang Sakura. Kalau kalian tanya aku cinta atau nggak ke dia, jelas aku jawab dengan tegas 'aku cinta dia'. Tapi bukan berarti aku nggak boleh _fun-fun_ juga sama sahabat-sahabatku yang lain kan? Tapi biar kutegasin sekali lagi aja, aku bukannya bermaksud selingkuh. Ya Tuhan, dalam kamusku nggak ada kata itu. (Tapi kan aku nggak punya kamus(?))

Akhirnya setelah dipaksa-paksa, aku ikut mereka juga. Jaraknya lumayan jauh, sedangkan kami cuman naek motor. Ett, meski kami ini bukan cowok baik, tapi kami juga bukan cowok jahat lho. Mungkin agak sedikit nakal. Lagipula pacaran bukan berarti berpikir harus focus pada satu cewek itu dan menutup masa mudaku kan? Aku ini masih SANGAT muda. Jiwaku masih panas-panasnya nih!

MoGe (alias motor gede) kita diparkir di belakang kafee. Dari cover sih, ini kafee. Tapi kalo kalian jalan 2 kilo—plak—2 meter ke belakang bakal ada bar-nya. Di sini lah biasanya kita-kita nongkrong. Suasana khas rock muda. DJ-nya aja kawan lama kita. Gaara dan Sasori sepertinya sudah menempatkan posisi mereka di antara kerumunan gadis-gadis yang sedang minum. Dasar kembaran, kelakuannya sama. Sama-sama bejad. (-_- joking~)

Tiba-tiba ponselku bunyi, langsung kuliat siapa yang menelpon. Dan tragisnya itu Sakura.

"Mati dah~"

"Kenapa, Sas?" Naruto melirik ponselku. "Wah, Sakura-_chan_ telpon? Angkat aja dah~ Daripada malah curiga."

"Itu bunuh diri namanya, dobe!"

"Apaan sih?" sepertinya Sai mulai turun tangan."Keluar aja dulu gih, angkat."

Mau nggak mau akhirnya aku keluar untuk mengangkat telepon. Yang kusebalkan adalah, kenapa tuh empat cecurut malah ngikut di belakangku. Sasori dan Gaara yang tadinya sedang asyik juga kenapa bisa ngikutin. Ini sih pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto—si kumis kucing itu yang ngumpulin mereka semua.

"Moshi-moshi, kamu masih bangun?"

"_Enghh~" _erangannya menandakan ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. _"Kau ada di mana? Kenapa sms-ku tak kau balas?"_

Aku memberikan kode pada sahabat-sahabatku itu, bingung harus kujawab bagaimana. Semuanya balik memberiku kode, tapi bodohnya aku. Kenapa juga aku minta kode sama mereka, yang ada aku malah pusing menerjemahkan arti kode mereka itu.

"Hm.. Aku sedang di rumah. Kau tidurlah lagi, aku akan menemanimu." Jawabku dengan nada yang kubuat selembut mungkin. Saat aku menengok, mereka mengangguk seakan menyetujui reaksiku. Dasar nggak berguna!

"_Baiklah, good night beibh."_

"Baby, Good night."

Dan dengan itu pun aku menutup teleponnya. Kami berlima menghela nafas lega. Keempat sahabatku ini juga mengenal Sakura sangat baik. Makanya mereka tau kalau Sakura marah bagaimana jadinya. Pernah sekali Sakura mengamuk dan mereka mati—ah, maksudku mereka babak belur.

Aku memasukkan kembali ponselku. Semua bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam untuk berdansa. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.15 tengah malam, tapi kami jadi lelaki yang keluyuran di jalan mencari kesenangan.

Aku tersenyum melihat bulan purnama di hadapanku. Benar-benar malam yang indah, sayang sekali kalau sampai harus dilewatkan hanya dengan berdiam diri saja. Kali ini saja aku ingin membuktikan, apakah kesenangan hanya ada pada dunia saat bersamamu saja?

Maafkan aku sayang. Malam ini saja berikan aku kesempatan untuk bersenang senang. Malam ini saja aku ingin melupakanmu, dan melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku. Aku ingin membandingkannya, indah yang mana, malam saat aku bersamamu atau malam saat aku bersenang-senang di sini.

"Wow, lihat itu~ Ciaaa~ dia milikku!" Gaara melesat pergi menuju seorang gadis berambut panjang dan bermata sayu di sisi bar.

"Hmm… seleranya memang aneh. Baiklah aku pergi~ Jaaa~" Sasori menyusul pergi menghampiri seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru dan sebuah pita bunga mawar di kepalanya. Awalnya gadis itu terlihat biasa saja, tapi saat menoleh, kau bisa melihat tindikan beraneka ragam di wajahnya.

"Seleranya nggak kalah aneh." Komentar Sai.

'Dasar kembaran' tambahku.

Aku melirik Sai, saat yang lain beraksi dia masih tinggal di sini bersamaku. Bahkan aku terkekeh melihat Naruto yang ditolaki oleh gadis-gadis di sana. Mereka sepertinya _illfeel_ melihat tingkah bodoh Naruto.

Tapi lama kelamaan muncul seorang gadis—yang dengan ajaibnya—mengajaknya berdansa. Gadis yang memiliki mata lavender itu menggenggam tangan Naruto, dan Naruto nampaknya bangga dengan hal itu. Terlihat saat ia melambaikan tangan ke arah kami.

Aku kembali melirik Sai, "Kau tak ikut mereka?"

Sai menghabiskan segelas bir yang dipesannya. Dengan senyuman jahilnya ia menjawab, "Korbanku ada di sini kok.".

Aku melirik gadis yang ditunjuk Sai. Gadis pirang berkuncir kuda yang menjadi _bartender_ di sana ternyata masuk dalam kategorinya. Aku tersenyum dengan helaian nafasku. Aku memberikan kode padanya untuk pergi, dan ia pun mengangguk.

"_Have Fun._" Sahutnya sebelum beralih kepada gadis pirang itu.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pandanganku. Dan tak lama seorang gadis datang dan menawariku untuk ikut berdansa bersamanya. Dengan senyuman jahil aku mengikutinya.

_Sayang, kumohon maafkan aku._

_Aku tak akan menghianatimu, tak akan pernah._

_Baby, good night._

_Dan aku akan berdansa di sini, di bawah sinar bulan purnama._

Sayang selamat malam. Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu. Dan setelah itu aku akan bersenang-senang di sini. Ha ha, aku bukannya ingin mengkhianatimu. Tapi percayalah, aku hanya mencintaimu seorang. Kali ini aku hanya bersenang-senang saja.

Aku ingin tahu seperti apa duniaku tanpamu. Selama ini aku terlalu mabuk oleh pesonamu, dan aku bisa pusing karenanya. Sayang, ini hanyalah pelepas lelah saja. Aku tak pernah bermaksud mengkhianatimu.

Tapi kalau aku mengatakan hal itu kepadamu tentu saja aku akan melukaimu. Karena itu, ini akan menjadi rahasiaku saja. Rahasiaku dan teman-temanku. Malam ini saja, izinkan aku berdansa dan meninggalkanmu. Malam ini saja, izinkan aku melupakanmu. Besok aku akan kembali lagi padamu dan memelukmu seperti biasa.

Kamu adalah bintang di hatiku. Tapi terkadang ada kalanya awan mendung menutupi bintang itu. Dan besok setelahnya akan ada lagi hari dimana aku akan melihat bintang itu lagi.

Karena itu sayang, kali ini saja ya?

Aku ingin berdansa di sini. Di tempat ini bersama teman-temanku yang lainnya dan meraksakan kesenangan yang lain selain bersamamu.

-ooOoo-

Malam cerah hari itu benar-benar kami habiskan di bar saja. Dan kami pulang tepat pukul 4 dini hari, dengan keadaan puas dan setengah sadar. Untungnya kami tak kena karma dan mendapat kecelakaan motor—sebenarnya mungkin hanya aku yang berdosa di sini.

"Huah~ menyenangkan sekali! Yay!" Gaara sepertinya sudah sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh alcohol. Entah berapa botol yang dihabiskannya di bar tadi.

"Hoy Gaara, minggir kau!"

"Akh! Kau saja yang minggir! Kan aku duluan!"

"Minggir!"

"Awas ah!"

Dasar kembaran yang tak akur. Saking samanya dalam berbagai kesukaan, mereka jadi rebutan begini. Huh, mana kepalaku pusing! Dengan titik keseimbanganku yang sudah tak karuan itu, aku terduduk di sofa _basecamp_ kami.

Sai bergegas ke dapur mengambilkan air putih untuk dua kembaran yang sudah rewel itu. Naruto hanya bisa bolak-balik ke kamar mandi, entah sebenarnya apa yang diminumnya itu. Aku yang melihat mereka hanya bisa terkekeh.

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, bisa juga aku bersenang-senang seperti ini. Kami minum-minum, berdansa sampai pagi, berkenalan dengan banyak gadis. Kuakui ini memang menyenangkan, apalagi kami jarang-jarang melakukannya bersama-sama. Biasanya kalau malam minggu begini, aku akan menginap di apartemen Sakura.

Yah, kau tahu lah apa yang biasa kami lakukan. Dia itu seorang wanita dewasa, tentu saja tak mengerti kesenangan begini. Ya kan? Aku benar kan? Ah, sepertinya aku mulai mabuk. Biarlah, sesekali mabuk bukan masalah kok.

Aku ini masih 17 tahun. Masih SANGAT muda. Yah sesekali boleh juga aku bersenang-senang seperti ini. Melupakan Sakura sejenak dan memikirkan apa yang ada di hadapanku saat itu.

Setelahnya aku tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi kepada kami. Saat terbangun, hari sudah kembali gelap dan ada 30 pesan singkat di ponselku, ditambah lagi ada lebih dari 70 panggilan tak terjawab. Semuanya dari Sakura.

Satu yang pasti kutahu. Perasaan cintaku hanya ada pada gadis bernama 'Sakura Haruno'. Tapi hasratku juga tak bisa kupungkiri merasa puas akan kesenangan ini. Nah, Sakura. Sesekali izinkan aku bersenang-senang ya?. Hanya saat kau tertidur, dan aku akan berdansa di bawah sinar bulan.

-ooOoo-

**NORMAL POV**

Malam semakin larut, bulan purnama nampak di balik pepohonan yang menutupinya. Suasana kota masih terlihat cukup ramai. Inilah dunia malam. Saat ketika kau ingin melupakan segalanya barang sejenak dan kembali lagi seperti kau yang biasanya di pagi hari.

Jiwa remaja yang menggelora. Menginginkan kesenangan yang lain dari yang biasanya. Selalu ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan yang lebih menantang. Situasi yang sama untuk siapapun yang saat ini sedang 'remaja'. Masa puber yang indah.

Tapi ingat, kalau kau tak akan selamanya muda. Suatu saat berhentilah dan cobalah bersikap dewasa.

"_Sayang, maaf ya~."_

Seorang wanita muda tersenyum sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Sebelah tangannya memegangi ponselnya yang sedang terhubung ke kekasihnya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu sang kekasih menyebutkan kalau ia sedang mengalami pusing berkelanjutan(?) dan menyebabkan dirinya tak bisa mengangkat telepon dan menjawab pesannya. Sang gadis hanya menanggapinya dengan sikap dewasa.

Wanita yang memiliki warna rambut khas bunga sakura itu kembali tersenyum saat sang pacar di seberang sana menggumamkan kata maaf. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat mereka berbicara, wanita itu memintanya untuk beristirahat.

"_Good night, baby."_

"Good night, Sasuke-_kun_."

Klik.

Setelahnya telepon itupun ditutup. Wanita itu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Ia melirik ke samping tempat duduknya. Ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ayo, Sakura."

Seorang pria nampak menggandeng tangannya dan mereka pergi bersama. Kalau kalian tanya mereka kemana, tentu saja sama seperti apa yang pernah dipikirkan Sasuke. Bersenang-senang. Karena saat kau tertidur, saat itulah kesenangan itu dimulai. Sakura hanya berbalik dan mengedipkan matanya kepada kamera—plak—sang bulan.

_Maafkan aku sayang, aku hanya bersenang-senang._

_Maafkan aku sayang, aku hanya mencari kesenangan._

_Baby, good night._

_Malam ini, izinkan aku bersenang-senang._

_Malam ini, izinkan aku melupakanmu._

_Dan besok aku akan kembali lagi kepadamu._

_Baby, good night._

_Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu._

_Dan setelah itu aku akan pergi untuk berdansa di bawah sinar bulan. (^o~)_

* * *

**-OWARI-**

* * *

Aduh... Shera no comment deh soal Fict ini.  
Entah lagi kerasukan apaan tau-tau aja muncul ide cerita ini.  
Gaje ya? T.T  
Aduh, maaf deh.

Apa kalian nggak ngerti maksud ceritanya?  
Emang sih Shera ngutip ini dari K-song.  
Tapi ada beberapa bagian yang Shera tambah dan ubah juga.

Akhir kata, sekian aja deh.

**Review please~?**

Keep Trying My Best,  
Shera Liuzaki.


End file.
